Gold Of Old
by WittleKatt
Summary: (SI story) Remnant is in for one hell of a fun with this triangle around! don't worry fokes I'll make it interesting as can be!
1. A deal and a friendshipmaybe

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: there may be many spelling errors throughout the writing, if you notice any please either ignore or let me know so I can fix them as well as the chapter and word(s) that I messed up and if I messed up a bit with the character's do please tell me so I can jumble it up a bit I'm relatively new with this stuff so bear with me and I'll make this as great as I can thank you for your time enjoy -**

**Remnant**

"Umhm" I groaned as I came to my senses feeling a bit of pain but...different somehow? I open my eye..? Looking around not paying much attention of what was going on near me seeing...tree's? That's not right..is..it? "Where...am I..?" I asked

myself 'm-m..my voice!' I thought speaking once more not..feeling my mouth for some reason "ok alright calm down it's fine everything's ok no reason to go and panic j-just gotta figure out what's wrong shouldn't be that hard" I said

talking to myself I looked around for a lake or a pool of water maybe I started to

walk about the forest floor looking around as I walked..aren't..tree's suppose to be green? As I inspected everything I noticed

that everything was...some how drained

of it's color? How was that possible? The tall tree's gray like a pathment the ground as well as the grass wasn't saved from such a fate eather though..it seemed to

be slightly less gray then the tree's something's not right this...w..."O-ok alright I...think I might know what's going on" I said starting to lose it a bit I looked down at my arm's slowly seeing black black as the night sky like the vacuum of space and my body well that didn't fare

any better yellow a sort of...glowing yellow with what looked like little bricks carved into me a black bow right above where the bricks end and to confirm it even more? I reached up towards my grabbing something and bringing it to my face a..black top hat as black as my arm's and the bow tie on my..well..I'm just going

to say chest even though I know it's probably not I laughed at myself laughed at the predicament that I currently found myself in I was Bill Cipher! "But..I guess I'm in the dream scape so..I'm stuck here untill I can somehow get out" I said observing everything here maybe I sort of

hoped up into the air as I started floating a little I..might want to work on that though flying was a bit more difficult I ended up crashing a few time's but got the hang of it eventually flying up high into the air I haven't gone far through the world but...I know this isn't Earth "The question is..where am I?" I asked knowing fully well that most would consider me

insane for talking to myself but it's not as if anyone can hear me in here I mean who's going to judge? I started to fly about looking around gray..and really dull thing's we're still moving but...everything was gray I didn't really know how I was moving about and everything didn't stop like how it did in the show but I guess it doesn't matter that much I came across

a city and god it was...well it wasn't small but..it deffenetly wasn't back home the buildings we're WAY to small I continued on my way floating down near the ground as I watched people roam around this place it..seemed so familiar but..why? The poles we're weird for street lights

standing up right but not leaning towards the streets below instead standing straight up like a sort of lamp I came across a few more shop's as I floated though a couple wall's knowing I was basically a ghost but with less control

With what happenes seeing a shop that interested me greatly a shop called. 'DUST TILL DAWN' "I..I'm in RWBY? As..Bill cipher?! Ooh this is going to be amazing!" I yelled the last part my body deconstructing acting like a mini tornado as laughing up a storm reforming a bit more in the air then I was as if I did a little hop of sorts kind of a weird feeling but it wasn't that bad I could get use to it actually

"the question is when I was thrown into here.." I spoke rubbing my..chin? As I floated in thought looking at the glass of the shop seeing my form for the first time since being here I looked exactly like the Bill Cipher in the show my triangle yellow shape my one eye and of course my fancy attire if I'm being honest though I

really liked the way I looked I always liked Bill as a character and even the way he looked it..amazed me at how he might work and the extent of his power's but...those power's are now mine for whatever use I see fit though I'm not going to be a dick with them and 'take over the world' or something like that kinda bland if you ask me "Maybe I could find patch..? That would tell me unless..summer isn't alive and those kid's aren't even convinced.." I spoke to myself "Oh who am I kidding might as well take a peek" I said with a happy tone as I smiled..?

Floating back high into the air as I looked around for Patch "Patch Patch where is ittt I know it's a island so the sea?" I said looking around squinting seeing a land mass out far away from Vale the gray water's drifting seeing them crash together a little in a show of white and gray I made my way towards the island exsighted to see what was going on in

This world I absolutely love the series but..the recent volume I haven't really seen I just don't really agree with how they sent off Adam..kinda shitty if you ask me but it is what it is sadly though fanfictions are nice to get away from bad cannons

I finally arived at patch looking around for the curtain house that was housing the people I was looking for though...it's a good thing no one can see me else they'd probably freak out after a little bit though I'd say about a hour I found the house and boy oh boy was it good looks like little red was just getting ready to go out for a

stroll in the woods for a visit..I floated around her fast as she looked outside of the back door faster and faster around her I went partly for fun really as I followed her towards the grave watching from afar as I seen her talk to her mother I...honestly felt really bad for her maybe..I

could do something about that but...deal's we're needing to be made and in order for that to happen I have to have a killer entrance my fingers snapped as I came up with a great idea amazing even! "Well...nows a good a time as any" I said focusing on her mind entering it and making my entrance

(Pov Ruby)

I was speaking to mom I..do this every year or at least once and a while i...it hurt alot to have this happen having been to young to understand w-w-why did it have t-to happen t-to mom? W-w-..why? I spoke

out tears slowly forming and dripping off

of my cheeks "**RU-**" the voice called out distorted and broken loud like tv static I looked up towards the moon that was..in one piece..? I looked at it weirdly not knowing what to make of it "w-..what

happened to the moon..?" I asked no one as I looked at it curiously to my suprise

and slight fear the moon looked at me a huge eye appearing as the moon blinking a few time's "**well what's a Rose doing out here?**" I heard as light blue block's formed from thin air to make a triangle around the giant eye I was completely baffled! W-

what was going on?! I backed away

falling towards the ground my emotions taking control as I seen this unfold in front of me I was scared of what was going on and...amazed at what was happening all the same looking on with child like glee as these event's took place

in front of my very eye's the block's started to take shape changing yellow and a bit black they had some sort of..chiseled block's in them a fancy bow tie and a top hat I was breathless after I seen just what was in front of me a

Floating. Yellow. Triangle. With one eye! "W-w-who a-are you" I asked looking at them "The name's Bill Cipher nice ta meet ya" it said tipping there hat and the WHOLE GROUND MOVED WITH IT! I quickly tried to gain my balance again as they did that as they moved the ground it self with only

a tip of there hat luckily he put it back on and if was normal...kinda "W..why are you here?" I asked looking at them..?...no him in childish curiosity tilting my head confused as to why this was happening

"Ah well you see Ruby I'm not

actually..well 'here' I'm in your mind kiddo" he expla-...wait "How do you know my name?!" I asked supprised "Oh I know lot's of thing's" he said doing what I assumed was the equivalent of nodding

" **_L-O-T-S O-F T-H-I-N-G-S_** " he said in a distorted voice

surprising me as his eye looked hollow his voice sounding really disorienting and demonic in a way his body started flashing through image's I could make out alot of them Professors Ozpin uncle Qrow and...beacon? But...why was it on fire?

He stopped doing whatever it is that was doing that. "Annyways kid I'm here to make a **DEAL** of sorts" he spoke up his hand lighting on fire and his eye turning blue from it's normal white but...the fire was blue for some reason? He's strange.."So...what's the..deal?" I asked in

curiosity "Alright kid basically? I'm in your mind and right now your dreaming as I am now? I can't interact with the physical plane the only way I can is to make deal's and if you couldn't guess? I want out of here it's..honestly as boring as it is gray" he spoke looking around at the landscape

around us his hands behind his back as he floated down towards me standing on the ground he..was sort of small but...he looked sad I don't know how but...I just knew he was not being able to do anything while you watch stuff move past you must be difficult..

"I'm sure your getting bored of this so I'll get to the point ok? Basically? I want to get out of here so I need to take a bit of..control if you know what I mean" he said twerling a cain in his hand I looked at him where...was he keeping that? "What do you mean..?" I asked curiously titling

my head once more "well kid I'm a dream demon I can possess people and stuff like that" he spoke casually wait...de..mon? "Y-your evil!?" I said childishly once again realizing the

floating triangle was a bad guy "Huh? Oh well not really kid ya see it's...sorta difficult to explain" he spoke to me looking down a bit but cheered up a bit "here how about this kid if you think I'm such a bad guy I'll let you tell me what to do yeah? That way I won't be able to do something bad" he said smiling? Standing there looking up at me he's...really short actually..

"Humm..alright that sounds good" I said with a smile "But no using the possession thingy for bad stuff" I said narrowing my eye's starring at him making sure to get my point across or well trying to "Ha! Yeah I get you kid you should really work on that glare it's like a puppys giving me the stink eye!" He said in amusment as I

pouted "It's a DEAL" he said striking his hand out as it caught fire with his weird blue fire I looked at it hesitantly not wanting to get burnt "No worries kid the flames won't burn ya see?" He spoke moving his hand over the flame as it didn't affect him even going as far as to stick it in the center "alright..but no bad guy stuff!" I said giving a bit of a upset

look "you got it kiddo no bad guy act's from me" I could tell he was up to something but...he didn't seem bad so far so I think I can trust him he's nice I shook his hand slowly as the blue fire spread to my hand as we shook "That's a deal kiddo we'll talk later yeah? And Remember!" He yelled as he floated up towards the mood a weird circle surrounding him as it started to spin going from icon to icon on

the circle speaking faster as it went "Reality is a illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy gold byeee!!" He faded out as I started to wake up jumping up in alert as I looked around every..thing was normal again I was still with mom the tree's we're back to there normal colour as I sighed wiping my forehead in relief "few it was just a dream.." I said and seen something on my hand

'The dream was real' -Bill

I looked with supprised and sort of spooked looking down towards my arm 'look what I drew on your other hand' I was a bit weirded out to realize that all of this was real and it wasn't just a dream looked to my other hand

'look I drew a turkey!'

I giggled at it a little as I seen the really well drawn Turkey that took up my whole right hand deciding to leave thing's as they are for now I started to move towards the house I don't think dad or Yang will ever believe me if I told them

(Pov Bill)

I watched as the kid walked back to her house knowing that the fun was just starting and gosh was this going to be one heck of a time!


	2. Of Jokes And Deal's

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: there may be many spelling errors throughout the writing, if you notice any please either ignore or let me know so I can fix them as well as the chapter and word(s) that I messed up with thank you for your time enjoy**

* * *

**Rose/Xiao Long House Hold**

* * *

I was floating around Ruby's house watching her go around it and such talking to her sister Yang and her father Tia a nice little family really and it's honestly cute how the kid gets so excited by the simplest thing's...maybe I'll tell her a couple of 'spoilers' "heh yeah that'd be

fun to show maybe even show a couple of them some shows I'm sure as soon as I get out of this gray place it'll be fun" I said to myself as I watched her walk around maybe I'll give her a little scare? Humm...wounder if I could make myself

like a sort of ghost to her..that'd be funny she was walking up stairs towards what I assumed was her room though really let's find out if I can become viable through mirrors that'd be kinda cool I floated towards her room nice and..well tidy

that and nice looking I don't think I stopped to take a look at it all but even with all this Gray because of the dream scape it was...honestly really nice looking colour would have been nice but you know nitpicking here probably best to use

the Windows would be funny too 'heh oh this'll be great' I thought as I floated towards her window giving a bit of my power to the inanimate object and attempted to ender it like a door way

surprisingly? I did end up entering it and meterializing in the real world it was like I was behind the window...kinda but not actually I think it was more like a look into where I was in the mindscape I looked around in a bit of glee looking at

everything that was actually not Gray god does it get really boring with it I mean scenery is nice in this world but the Gray just ruins it maybe I could get a little portal up and running so I could just shrink down to use it and come out of it?

Destroy it afterwards of course wouldn't want anything following me through it might be really bad for everyone you know? I heard a door open as I looked in anticipation I quickly used my power's to make myself look like everything was fine still looking on wards to what was going

on I seen Ruby walk into the room as I watched laying on her bed in exhaustion or maybe it was because she was sad? I'm not really sure but I continued to watch deciding to drop the whole normal stuff and watch her as I was hiding

nothing I..think she seen me though when she did a double check to tell if I was actually there kinda funny really I decided to humour her as I morphed into yang looking at her with a 'what?' Look as she was just looking away after that not really

giving me the time of day kinda rude but you know reality bending triangle here so understandable I guess I went back to my original form as I decided to play a bit of tv while she was laying down sitting on a couch I popped into existence and

started watching the first episode of RWBY just to mess with her seeing her trying to peek and see what I was watching I swiched it to gravity falls which to be honest? I absolutely love it best stuff ever I moved over so she could

see through the window to watch it seeing her pressed up against the glass I'm sure she could hear it though so that's great at least she had audio for it I mean it'd be really bad for you to be just

watching pictures go by without the sound for it it's...kinda shitty well it's not bad but..it's not what the show gives normally at least "Hey Ruby? What are you looking at" I heard the voice of Yang as Ruby seemed to try and cover the window up making sure that I wasn't seen didn't help that you could still hear the show while she did bet that's really

confusing to her "N-nothing Yang why would you think I'm doing anything nope nothing at all" she spoke and god was she horrible at lying or at least playing it cool I'm not even sure if I can get out of this probably going to have to experiment a bit oh! Maybe I could do the same but with Ruby's eyes not like go into them but make it so that she sees me and what I

do stuff like that even though I couldn't interact with the physical world it'd be nice to talk to someone "Oh come on Ruby what is it you can't hide anything from your big sis~" she said in a..well yangy tone kinda weird really though not to be a dick but enabler is honestly a big no for me weird ship never really liked it my opinion of course but god that's

strange I shivered a bit at the thought of that "I-I'm not hiding anything Yang really" Ruby said again she's honestly worse then I thought "come on Ruby you were always bad at lying just show me already" Yang spoke to her as she stood there or

at least I think she did ruby was kinda covering the glass so you know I heard some struggle of the two Yang of course trying to get Ruby off of the glass so she could see what she was looking at I honestly wasn't sure if I should pull a joke or save that for later...yeah I like the joke idea more too

**(Pov Yang)**

I finally got Ruby off of the glass jeez I honestly don't get what could get her to do that I looked into the window to...see a bathroom? What? Before I got to state my confusions I heard the shower inside the

mirror start and a voice singing "dont know where don't know when oh I know well meet some sunny dayy~" it sung as I was confused as all hell I mean like how

the fuck does a bathroom apear in a window!? As I continued to watch I heard the shower stop and seeing a triangle with one eye step out and notice me watching them they screamed out in

fright ended up yelling too and fell back as the window went out of vew falling over Ruby's bed I looked back at the window expecting to see the triangle again but..it was a normal window? W-what? "R..Ruby? What was that?!" I asked sort of shocked? Yeah shocked about what just

happened as soon as I asked that Dad busted through the door worry written on his face as he looked around for us more then likely worried that his girl's were hurt

**(Pov Bill)**

"HAHAHAHA! Oh god! That was hilarious!" I wheezed laughing my..well I'm not even sure if I could call my ass a ass as I watched the three of them talk and go on about what just happened not sure if ruby will crack and spill the beans

but it didn't really matter that much anyways I mean I know the kid will end up showing me to her future team I mean really I might know alot of thing's about the future but..it's kinda worthless if I

mess it up REALLY badly but if I get a physical form? Nothing I know matters because at that point? Salam and her cronies won't even survive glancing in my general direction like 096 ugh that thing gives me the creeps I shivered at the

thought at 096 before moving on to what I was up to "Now! Jokes are over here time to get to real work before volume 1 ends up happening without me doing anything to stop the whole Cinder Roman partnership always had a soft spot for that criminal and his little ice cream cone to ha!" I spoke to myself as I flew into the

city of Vale through the dream scape ready to make some deal's "Oh! Wait!! I should go visit the kitty! That would be hilarious! Ooh maybe that goat to! Humm..though I could visit the shnee? Sneeze? Eh close enough but..who

should I see..humm..ok alright obvious solution for such a problem a coin!" I said as a coin of yours truly appeared in my hand one side was just a small little me floating without a care the other was sorta like world domination on a coin weird oh well "alright heads is Blake tails is Weiss" I said flipping the coin it went

up...and up..an-ok it didn't come down bad idea then humm..."what about a wheel?" I asked myself as I snapped my fingers as one appeared to my side "alright let's do a little custom work" I said

a little dust cloud starting up as I worked on it (not really) as I backed up seeing some symbols on the wheel Blake's Weiss' Neo's and of course the boi himself Roman's pumpkins are in season you know "alrighty then just a good spin

and well go and hunt them down" I spoke

to myself once again if I knew any better I'd say I'm going insane the wheel spinned and spinned going from Weiss Blake Neo. And Roman as I watched in anticipation exsighted for what was going to happen next and who I was off to meet finally the wheel of choice landed on my favorite

orange boi Roman "well now's a good a time as any! Hopefully he hasn't met Cinder yet kinda shitty that he got eaten by a over grown chicken.." I said kinda sad that he ended up dying in volume three 'but at least I can make a difference here' I thought as I started to fly over to Vale

searching for my new to be friend..kinda more like comrades? I'm not sure we'll see I suppose "Ah finally Juniors bar nice place if I do say so myself even better in person too" I said looking around the place light's and people...really loud if I'm being honest but it's not as if clubs are

my sorta thing though I do have an eye for the finer thing's in life I floated around the club looking for the man in Orange it was actually a bit annoying to look qute

alot more people then I had thought would have orange hair "Maybe I'll get him to wear a funny necklace of me so I'll know where he is" I grumbled as I looked for him a little while longer just as I was about to give up I seen a..well I seen the

small ice cream "I mean it's not like I'm not going to follow her at this point she doesn't even know I'm here so..I d-wait no it's kinda like stalking..well whatever doesn't matter much" I said frankly fet up

with just looking around for that Orange fuck he might be my favorite vilan next to Neo and Adam but god was it annoying to try and find him though even if there my favorite in the show doesn't mean I agree with some of them though with Neo and

Roman I suppose it's more understandable I mean it's not as if we get backstory on the two of them only one we get for that is Adam and just as he gave it it was like yeah he has

character now let's kill him I mean he was more then likely going to get offed anyways but it could have been in something amazing like maybe going out

with a big explosion or something now that would be awesome seems the ice cream was going to...get a ice cream kinda what I was expecting but..it's kinda late would have thought they have

like..tubs of it in there house or something probably a freezer dedicated to her ice cream addiction though if anything I'm a big fan of vanilla kinda wish the Neapolitan ice cream that they

sell didn't taste like it was about to melt though...I'd probably have more love for it if it didn't do that kinda ticks me off really but what can you do anyways "she's leaving to the docks? Maybe they have a hide out there I mean hopefully Cinder hasn't recruited them yet would be a

shame really don't really like the idea of the king pin dying is...he even a king pin? A question for another day I guess" I said floating with the shorty as she skipped towards the docks arriving there after some time seeing torchwick talk to her I...kinda can't hear them though might be best to set up those sentry thing's Bill had

hidden around Gravity Falls that would come in handy like really good to that way I could gather a bunch of information and such maybe I could see through them to..well that was obviously a question for some other time because they we're done

with there conversation I guess it's time to show myself would be quite fun but...what will I decide to do now? "Humm...what opening should I go for...maybe make up my own?..naw I'll think of something some other time but not now..Oh! I know that'll do absolutely perfectly!" I said with a chuckle as I got to work on the both of them

**(Neo's Pov)**

I just got done speaking to Roman it's..nice to be around him not in a romantic way but I enjoy helping him with stuff though it's more like a partnership of sorts sure we got history but not that kind of history I was cut from my

thoughts as I looked around us seeing that we were in a..what? How did we get in the warehouse? We haven't even walked a foot I heard loud noise as the whole roof comes off of the building! Sucking it into this huge black hole!! I

never seen anything like it I stood eye's wide in supprise Roman took a step back as he seen the roof being torn off and flung into the huge hole suddenly the whole started to spark with electricity I started to sweat and I Roman did as well

sweating bulits as it sparked and crackled what was going to come out some horrible monster or demon?! Here to punish us or out right kill us!? As the sparks flew something seemed to be coming out at this point we were nervous

to hell something horrible was going to come out of there and kill us! Just then the whole stopped as something sped out of the whole it was...a small glowing yellow triangle..? With..one eye a top hat and a bowtie? W..what? I was honestly baffled what is even going on anymore! The thing seemed to be floating down to

us "Hey there buddy's!" it said snapping his fingers a little cane apearing in his hand to us floating down doing a little tap dance in mid air with his little cane "adatadata data zehow!" The small triangle sang as he did his tap dance

confusing us more "Who are you..?" Roman asked it as it replyed "Name's Bill nice ta meet ya" he spoke lifting his hat as the whole world!! Turned with it!!! We stumbled around going around the room

both freaking out a bit inside as we struggled to stay standing he looked at us as he fit his hat back on his head "Nice sub conscience you got here Neo and Roman" he spok..how did he know my

name..? How did he know Roman's name? "Oh I know lot's of thing's" he said standing on the ground this time d-...did he read my thoughts..? "Your scared to death about losing Roman" another one

of him walked out behind him "Your real name isn't Neo" another Bill slides out of the original "And oh oh ho this is intresting" he said rubbing his hands

together "you spend alot of time thinking about this red head criminal" I blush and look at him with a glare 'w-why did you say that out loud!' I thought at him "oh give details give details" the

original said as the one that spoke the information looked at him "ok ok ok" all I heard was whispers from the Bill as the other one leaned in to hear "Oh thats that is scandalous" I immediately blew up

blushing and annoyed looking at him with a embarrassed look I seen Roman as a father figure and a partner but...I was embarrassed about the father stuff never really came out of me but this was ticking me off a bit 'what do you want anyways' "oh right" he said as the Bill's phase into

him as he walks up to us it's...kinda weird looking at someone in the..eye? That's shorter then me of all people he looked up at us "I want to make a little...**DEAL** with you two" he spoke as his eye turned

blue along with his hand bursting in blue fire when saying the word deal "what...kind of deal?" Roman asked the triangle he...couldn't seriously be thinking of taking this could he..? "Oh ice cream have a little fath will ya? I'm only here for both of your future health and I'd consider it a decent deal for both sides of course"

he said to me obiously he could hear what I was thinking but...both of our health..? What did he mean by that? "If your wondering about that then look no further kid it's right on your scroll or phone..whatever you want to call that thing" he said with little interest in calling

it what it is he more then likely knows what it is probably just doesn't care that much..I looked to Roman in a bit of worry he's the only family I've got or at least..as close to family as it gets he opened the scroll and..I don't think he liked what he seen his face pale as a ghost I looked

over to him trying to see what he was looking at tapping my foot in annoyance deciding to check mine I did and...seen Roman getting eaten by a Griffin..o-on a air ship as some..red head watched..I-s-

she has to be the one that did that! I-I'll kill her before she gets the cha- "I wouldn't DO THAT if I were you shorty" Bill threatened as he looked at me going red instead of his golden colour "you see me and little red have a deal and it wouldn't be all that good to do something like that now would it?" He asked

but..she..killed Roman s- "she didn't kill him ice cream it was a deal that you two would make in about...well I'm not sure a week? Maybe a couple day's? I'm not really sure on that detail but it's mostly that the kid was just trying to do what she wants to do and that's be a hero though if

you ask me she may be a bit delusional eather way but it's not all that bad you know? She's a good kid same with you two" he said pointing at the two of us "Who..is it that ends up having a hand in my death..?" Roman asked curiously

I'm..not sure but..I feel like what he says may be true but...I can't just trust him just like that we'll see about what he says it true or not "oh that? Well it's from this Cinder chick a bit of a dick if you ask me I mean at least you and Neo have somewhat of a reason to do what you do her drive is just power god one sided much? And honestly it went shit around that time in the timeline the new stuff isn't looking any better eather" Bill said as

his body went static and showed this red women on it showing us who I can only assume played a hand in Roman's death along with several other image's like that Cinder person releasing a fuck load of grimm into the city of Vale her shooting a red head girl and even that girl that I seen before watching Roman get swallowed

with three other people "Oh what's this" he said bending down and...picking up a paddle ball..? Where is he getting this stuff..? Me and Roman stood there honestly weirded out that someone with this much power and knowledge wasn't..being that demanding if anything

he was really layed back about it all "So..I'm suppose to die..?" Roman asked still trying to get himself together from the realization of such a thing "Oh well sure I mean I could prevent that if you wanted but you'd have to do some thing's for me" he said as he threw away the

paddle ball "What..kind of thing's?" Roman asked the strange triangle "Oh nothing major really just stay away from miss power hungry keep these right here" he said handing me and Roman some necklaces mine was a top hat and Romans was a little golden Bill without

his top hat "annnd I need ya to help me with a little thing well..not little but more like..metal and materials stuff like that I'm sure you can do it you steal a bunch of stuff I'll fill you in on the details later when your more comfortable like your house or something oh! And if you see Cinder and she tries to recruit you? Just put that there top hat on the little mini me and I'll take care of her and her little minions for a bit while you two high tail it out" Bill explained all of it "and..what do we get?" Roman asked sort of..scared at what this demon..? Could do "your protection of course and me as a friend!

Well...more of a companion? Eh whatever you'd like it to be and thank you for noticing Neo I AM a demon dream demon is more like it..Hey what's that?" he said snapping his fingers the g-...oh..there..was no ground..we were high HIGH up in the sky I silently screamed as Roman did to flailing as we both plummeted to the ground there's no

way we'd be surviving this "I bet ya your thinking what the point in this is welll to put it simply I just thought I might as well" he said casually falling with us "Oh hey look at that!" Bill said looking to where he was pointing seeing a...giant stone face..? Body of Bill surrounded by a huge forest he turned floating right in

front of us "See you in your nightmares kids!" He said snapping his fingers as the portal appeared from earlier just..smaller then it was when it took the whole roof off.."Wink" he said pointing to his eye "you can't tell that I'm winking it looks like a blink ok later byeeee" he yelled as he gave us a tip of his hat being sucked into the whole as the ground got closer and closer and..black

**(Roman's Pov)**

I wake up with a jolt we..were back at the docks? Was it all a dream..? I felt something on my neck looking down at it..it...wasn't a dream those necklaces were on me and Neo who seemed to jolt

up as soon as I did.. "Neo? I'm not taking that guy's word's on this stuff but..if it's really true then we'll find out from what he told us about this..Cinder woman" I said looking at her. She nodded as we got up I think now was a good a time as any to sleep Oum knows I need it after such a stupid and unrealistic event that just took place

* * *

**{Just replys for reviews fokes skip to the next chapter (if there is one yet) if you don't want to read through it oh also thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed}**

_demonkingrivera thanks for that really I hope you enjoy more_

_Drm-FF thanks for the follow and sorry for the wait it's probably been a bit longer since I've typed this but just to let you and other's that enjoy this so much know I'm also working on some other little story's well...not necessarily little but deffenetly strange crossovers like this hopefully I'll gain enough of a grasp on things so I can make a proper one like I normally read but that remains to be seen eather way I hope you've enjoyed it and come back for more that goes for everyone that passes by this_

_But here's a little spoiler of sorts for a story you can expect let's just say there'll be alot of chaos to go around_


End file.
